


Elektra

by LarsIsDead



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsIsDead/pseuds/LarsIsDead
Summary: Contains Cocoberry (Shelby/Rachel). Rachel has started living with Shelby after finding her and both unwillingly engage in a relationship.  Pure smut ensues.  Slightly AU, first season. Contains incest. Don't like, don't read.





	Elektra

**A/N: Oh, god, I can hear it now. "You disgusting heathen! How dare you taint the nature of their relationship?!" Oh, well. It's not for everyone. If you've made it this far, enjoy.**

Shelby was putting things away, sorting through both her laundry and Rachel’s. She strode towards the en suite bathroom with an armful of fresh towels, smiling when she spotted her sleeping daughter curled up in the master bed. It wasn’t uncommon for Rachel to sleep there or snuggle up to her mother after a nightmare, fragile as she was; but the newly discovered aspect of their relationship gave Shelby a totally different outlook on sleeping arrangements. There was still quite a bit of warming up to do for both of them.

Granted, Rachel had taken it all pretty well, perfectly willing to balance the dynamics of daughter and lover. Hell, she was usually the one to make the first move, though Shelby would always finish. Shelby was nowhere near as adaptable and had considered calling it off many times since that fateful night. Not that she didn’t love the feel of Rachel against her, but this was hardly what she had expected would happen after she found her daughter. She was supposed to gather her long lost baby into her arms and swing her around… not go down on her after watching _Funny Girl_ on the couch.

She sighed at the memory, the familiar pangs of guilt that followed every time they touched resurfacing. Still, in spite of her guilt, she found herself falling deeper in love with her daughter in ways that went far beyond her maternal realm. Granted, her motherly affection for Rachel remained unscathed. Still, she could not, for the life of her, deny her urges when Rachel’s lips found her neck, her hands roaming, getting Shelby worked up and then promptly flouncing away until the woman tackled her back to the couch. Her cheeks flushed just thinking about it. Rachel could be such a tease.

She finished putting the towels in the overhead cabinet, frowning when she stepped on Rachel’s shoes on her way out. Rachel knew better than to leave her clothes lying around the house, let alone in Shelby’s bathroom. Besides she was usually very organized and helpful around the house. She glanced back at her tired baby in the next room and her frustration quickly died. She had almost forgotten that Rachel went running that morning. Her poor baby was probably all tuckered out. She pushed out her bottom lip as she gathered Rachel’s discarded sweats and sneakers and dumped them in the hamper.

Yep, she was still very much a mother.

She flipped off the bathroom light and climbed in next to Rachel’s sleeping form. She propped herself up on one elbow, combing her fingers through her daughter’s hair, still damp from her shower. Rachel stirred lightly, curling into her mother’s body. Shelby chuckled to herself, leaned in and kissed her little girl’s head. Smoothing Rachel’s hair aside, the woman started planting kisses all over her head, her ears, her cheeks, her forehead, her nose. Her kisses started out maternal, as usual, but soon, against her better judgement, took on a more wanton, desperate turn.

Clutching the back of Rachel’s head, Shelby trailed her kisses along Rachel’s jawline, down her neck and back up to her right ear until she was sucking on her earlobe. Tracing the pad of her thumb over Rachel’s lower lip, she moved in and joined their lips. She deepened the kiss, nibbling on her daughter’s lower lip, parting her mouth with her tongue. Rachel moaned, half asleep, the vibrations against Shelby’s mouth making her giggle.

“Mommy,” she groaned, her eyes still closed, “I was sleeping.”

She smiled against Rachel’s mouth. “So go back to sleep, baby.”

Rachel pouted but she didn’t argue or try to push Shelby away. She lay motionless, limp in her mother’s arms as Shelby gathered her up and kissed her deeply. With one arm draped around her waist and the other supporting Rachel’s head, she lowered her mouth to suck at her jugular, eliciting soft moans from the girl. She pulled away and took in the sight of her daughter’s listless body, the fullness of her parted lips, her dark hair spilling out behind her, her helpless, yet serene expression. A regular sleeping beauty… or damsel in distress. Rachel would have appreciated either as a theatrical comparison in her ever dramatic nature. Shelby would have taken the girl either way she came. Unwillingly, her eyes cast down to Rachel’s hardened nipples. She drew in a deep shuddering breath.

_Kill me now._

She lifted Rachel’s body up until her back was arched slightly, dipping her head to nuzzle her face into Rachel’s small breasts, biting through the thin fabric of her Wicked t-shirt. One hand snaked lower to cup Rachel’s ass and squeeze. It wasn’t until then that Shelby realized her little angel wasn’t wearing any underwear. She let out a low chuckle. Either Rachel was too tired to care about putting any on or she had been expecting this to happen. Regardless, Shelby’s inner fire was stoked with need.

Rachel was lowered gently onto her back, her mother climbing on top, straddling her hips. Her t-shirt was deftly pulled up and over her head, leaving her nipples flushed and puckered in the cold blast of the room. Shelby briefly considered removing the article completely but settled on securing the material around the girl’s wrists.

She never would have dreamed that her daughter, with her domineering personality, enjoyed being subdued. In all honesty, she had no intention of finding that out until she punished Rachel one evening for missing curfew by three hours. Upon scolding, Rachel had given her mother lip and tried to storm out the front door in a huff. Shelby was not having it and her little girl quickly found herself over her knee. Once Shelby had finished the punishment, Rachel shot upstairs to her room crying, leaving Shelby haggard and confused. Granted, she had expected Rachel’s tears of frustration. What she didn’t expect was the true source of that frustration pooling between her daughter’s thighs and soaking through her skirt. She would never be able to dole out punishments the same way ever again.

Still, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the sight of her little princess’s arms being tethered over her head, rendering her totally vulnerable to her touch. She took her time with Rachel’s small breasts, firm but yielding beneath her hands. Fueled by Rachel’s pleasured moans, Shelby dove in and captured a dark pink nipple between her teeth. She dragged each nipple up taut and let it fall from her mouth with a satisfying pop, her own cunt aching with burning need. God, she loved toying with her breasts more than anything. Rachel could find release through that alone. Finally, she drew back, pleased with how puckered and wet she left them. If she could she would devour them all day, savor the taste and feel of the girl’s nipples beneath her tongue and teeth. Rachel wriggled beneath her, desperate once again for the attention. Shelby smiled, shushing her.

“It’s alright, baby. I’ve got you. Mommy’s got you,” she cooed, the pad of her forefinger rolling the girl’s left nipple.

Rachel arched her back in submission as her mother’s questing hands sought out her dripping cunt. Rachel opened her eyes and met the woman’s gaze, clamping them shut once again as Shelby’s palm connected with her clit. There was so much to that look, so much to take in before she succumbed to her powerful hand. Her impending guilt, her need, her love…. Rachel felt her heart respond with her body.

How did they end up here? That night burned in the minds of mother and daughter, when their innocent couch time turned into something more, when the credits to _Funny Girl_ rolled and snuggling turned into kissing and kissing into groping. Shelby could still remember Rachel’s harsh, quick breaths in her ear in the black silence of her living room, how they moved together, grasping for each other, both crying in the throes of guilt but unable to stop.

She leaned to lick at Rachel’s breast once more before dragging her lips down her stomach, planting kisses there, dipping her tongue into her naval. She didn’t hover on Rachel’s belly for too long. She knew what she wanted and Rachel could only take her stalling for so long. Pushing the bedsheets aside, she passed a long, lingering look over Rachel’s pussy. Her pubic hair was trimmed neatly, her clit erect with need.

She knelt in to get a closer look, spreading her daughter’s tiny vulva with two fingers, marveling at her hymen fully intact. Honestly, was it possible for a girl to be this tight? Rachel had always sworn she would remain a virgin until she was 25, but from the looks of it she had sworn off masturbating until then also. Shelby swallowed hard, the full realization of what she was considering hitting her. Although she and Rachel had touched many times before, Shelby had never deflowered her. She glanced up at Rachel, gauging her reaction. The girl lay waiting as her mother held her open, her chest heaving, eyes still closed. Shelby ran her fingers up and down her slit, pressing lightly against the glistening pink flesh. Rachel didn’t buck her hips forward as she usually did when they touched, but she didn’t argue either. Shelby would delay no longer.

Slowly but surely, she pushed two fingers into the accumulating wetness. Rachel let out a sharp little cry, her body jolting up until a firm hand on her stomach held her down. Shelby curled her fingers up inside of her, wrenching her hand around in a half circle until she was sure her seal was broken. She looked to the rivulet of blood streaming onto the sheets for confirmation. There was no turning back now. Her daughter was becoming a woman at her hands. Rachel whimpered and Shelby stilled her hand, giving her time to adjust to the pain and sensation of being filled. She kissed away the girl’s tears, shushing her gently.

“Just relax, baby. Be a good girl and try to relax for me,” she crooned, the feel of Rachel’s virginal cunt clenching around her fingers driving her crazy. She rolled her hips against Rachel’s, her clever fingers milking her pussy, her thumb moving in furious circles over her clit. She paused to sit up on her knees, grabbing Rachel’s bound wrists and pinning them to the headboard before continuing her ministrations at a maddening pace.

As she hovered over her, Shelby’s eyes feasted on Rachel’s writhing form. The girl’s dark hair was a tousled mess, her face contorted with pleasure. As Shelby’s pace quickened, soft mewls escalated to delicious, needy moans, building the heat in Shelby’s core. She fixed her gaze onto Rachel’s breasts and wrapped her lips around one of her luscious nipples once more. She swiftly withdrew her hand, much to Rachel’s dismay and began kissing and licking her way down Rachel’s torso. Hooking her hands under Rachel’s knees, she threw her legs over her shoulders, her mouth zeroing in on the girl’s hot pink center.

Rachel gasped for air, bit down on her lower lip. Shelby had eaten her out a few times before now, but never like this. She was less tentative, her tongue making long strokes instead of poking and prodding with hesitation. Tonight Shelby seemed intent on ravaging her completely and Rachel loved every minute of it. Shelby’s tongue swirled around her throbbing clit, the girl’s legs screwing tighter around her mother’s head in turn. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub again before stroking her way inside, drinking deep within her. Rachel tried thrusting her hips toward her mother’s mouth but the grip on her thighs kept her firmly in place. The woman swallowed her whole, glancing up at Rachel’s wriggling form through hooded eyes. The girl belonged to her now in more ways than one. She was all hers, totally at her mercy and she loved it. Judging from how heavily Rachel drenched her face, she didn’t seem to have a problem with that. She was in the most expert, loving hands possible.

Her guilt long forgotten, Shelby lapped up Rachel’s essence, swiping a hand over her mouth before coming back up. Her daughter lay there, spent, her chest heaving, legs splayed obscenely. She held up her hand, fingers caked in Rachel’s cum, and sucked it clean, savoring the taste on her lips. Rachel finally opened her eyes to see her mother sucking her juices into her mouth, shuddering at the sight. When she recovered from her high, she struggled fruitlessly to free her hands, the stretch of her arms growing painful. Laughing at the girl’s distress, Shelby lovingly kissed her nose and released her, tossing the shirt aside. It had fulfilled its purpose.

“C’mere, sweetheart,” she murmured, pulling her into her arms, kissing the top of her head. Rachel turned into her, wrapped her arms around her waist. She buried her head into her mother’s chest, basking in the warmth. “My girl,” Shelby purred into her hair. “My sweet little princess.”

“You didn’t hold back this time,” Rachel observed as Shelby rubbed loving circles into her lower back. “Why? I mean—not that I wanted you to—but how come?”

Shelby’s hand stilled for a moment and resumed. “I don’t know, baby.”

Rachel opened her mouth to press her for more details before reconsidering. She still had to remember how hard it was for Shelby to admit she shared Rachel’s feelings for her. Granted, it had been hard for her too in the beginning, but considering Shelby was the mother here, her hesitation must have come tenfold. They lay in each other’s arms in the dimly lit room, Shelby bordering on sleep, Rachel thinking the whole time.

“Do you regret coming back to Lima? Finding me?”

“I could never regret finding you. Never,” she repeated firmly, stroking the girl’s hair. “I wouldn’t dream of losing you again.”

Rachel smiled broadly, the smell of sex looming over them. “Even now?”

“Even now,” Shelby assured her, nuzzling her chin in Rachel’s hair. When Rachel didn’t say anything else for a long time, she closed her eyes.

“Mommy?”

“Yeah, babe?”

The girl hesitated. “I don’t wanna stop.”

Shelby’s eyes blinked open again, but she didn’t speak for what seemed an eternity. Rachel waited in silence, hoping she hadn’t said anything wrong that might make Shelby send her back to her room. Tears stung her eyes. This was exactly what she was afraid of. Shelby had insisted that they call it off many times over. Shelby would devote herself completely to her, but at the end of the day, she was quick to remind Rachel she might grow out of this, that she was still young and sex with her mother wouldn’t appeal to her a few years down the road. At first Rachel had been concerned she was pressuring her mother into it, but given how fiercely Shelby would touch her, she presumed otherwise. Despite how wrong she would say this inverse Elektra complex was, Shelby would continue to prove she loved her daughter in more ways than one. If it was so wrong, why did she keep coming back with more devotion than ever?

Just as she was about to drift off, when she thought her mother had already succumbed to sleep, she heard Shelby sigh deeply and squeeze her tighter.

“I don’t either.”

Rachel peered up at her in surprise, her tears flowing freely now. Shelby smiled and cupped her cheek. This time it was Rachel who pulled her in for a kiss, which Shelby happily returned with renowned vigor. Once they finally broke apart, Rachel nestled her head into the crook of Shelby’s neck, eyes closed contentedly. The older brunette reached over her to switch off the lamp, allowing Rachel’s leg to wrap around her waist. She rubbed Rachel’s naked thigh and began humming her little girl to sleep before drifting off herself.

 

**A/N: Comments welcome. Trolls exempt.**


End file.
